A typical computing platform often relies on an operating system provided by a party other than the platform vendor. Such an operating system may be referred to as third-party software. A platform vendor typically supplies so-called boot software that establishes a root of trust and that provides for loading an operating system. During a conventional boot process, a gap exists between an initial, vendor controlled environment and a subsequent, third-party operating system environment. Where a vendor aims to invoke software features such as a hypervisor after loading a third-party operating system, issues may exist as to the credibility of the root of trust. Various exemplary methods, apparatuses, systems, etc., described herein aim to reduce certain types of risks that may arise from such a gap (e.g., a gap between vendor software and a third-party operating system).